Hey, I'm Jealous
by SachiMalff
Summary: Kencan pertama Harry dan Draco di The Three Broomstick... Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic ringan di awal tahun untuk memeriahkan kembari pair Drarry!


Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik Draco Malfoy, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

A/N : Ini plotbunny yang memaksa saya untuk mengetik dengan intensitas tinggi. My 2nd fic untuk memeriahkan kembali pair Drarry! XDDD

No Voldy dan antek-anteknya. Dunia sihir baik-baik saja. Harry bukan The Chosen One. Lily-James masih hidup. Fic ringan di awal tahun.

**HARRY POTTER © JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING**

**Hey, I'm Jealous © SACHIMALFF**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

**DRACO MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

Salju putih masih setia menyambangi kastil Hogwarts pagi hari itu. Udara yang sangat dingin memaksa para siswanya mengenakan jaket tebal untuk bisa keluar kastil. Walau banyak yang tak ingin beranjak dari perapian di ruang rekreasi asrama masing-masing.

Mungkin pengecualian untuk Harry Potter.

Pemuda beriris zamrud itu telah siap dengan jaket super tebal yang menempel di badannya. Dia menyusuri beberapa koridor dengan sedikit bergesa-gesa, sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan.

"Halo, Harry. Mau berkunjung ke Hogsmeade?" tanya seseorang di balik punggung Harry.

Menghentikan langkahnya, Harry lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Cho Chang yang sedang mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Hai, Cho. Kau mau kunjungan kesana juga?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Cho sambil tersenyum. "Butuh hiburan dari esay Professor Snape yang menumpuk."

Harry mau tak mau tertawa mendengar jawaban gadis Asia di sampingnya. "Sama Cedric?"

Cho tersenyum malu-malu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam, sesekali mengeratkan jaket mereka untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

Hari itu adalah kunjungan Hogsmeade pertama di musim dingin. Banyak siswa kelas tujuh dan lima yang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kastil daripada menggigil kedinginan untuk pergi.

"Harry?"

Harry mengernyit heran. Dia merasa—dia mengenal suara itu.

Benar saja, di belakangnya, ada Draco Malfoy. Pemuda putih pucat dengan rambut pirang platina itu mengangkat alisnya melihat Harry sedang berjalan bersama Cho Chang.

"Eh? Draco?" sapa Harry gugup.

Draco berjalan ke arah keduanya, sembari menatap tajam Cho, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya. Merasa ada hawa yang tak mengenakkan, Harry buru-buru buka suara.

"Err—kau juga mau pergi ke Hogsmeade, Drake?" tanyanya.

Dan langkah Draco terhenti pas di depan Harry. Keningnya mengernyit semakin dalam mendengar pertanyaan pemuda di depannya.

Kemudian sepasang tangan pucat menakup pipi putih Harry. Tangan Draco. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco sambil memandangi wajah Harry intens. Seolah tak ada Cho disana.

Sementara si gadis Asia sendiri, melongo syok atas pemandangan yang tersaji gratis di depannya.

"Bukankah kita akan pergi sama-sama eh, Harry? Kau lupa? Kita kencan hari ini," lanjut Draco.

Pipi Harry sontak langsung berubah merah mendengarnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan koi. Ah—sungguh imut.

"A—apa maksudmu—"

"Oh, ayo, sayang. Kita langsung pergi saja. Makin dingin di sini," tukas Draco, menggenggam tangan Harry erat, lalu mendengus ke arah Cho yang masih melongo sambil mengedip-ngedip seperti orang bingung.

Draco menyeret Harry agar segera pergi dari sana. Tak mempedulikan protesan Harry di belakangnya.

"Stop it, Drake!" bentak Harry sambil menggeret tangannya yang di pegang oleh Draco. Napas Harry terengah-engah. "Kenapa, sih?!"

Draco mengernyit tajam. "Kenapa? Kau yang kenapa, Harry. Kenapa berjalan berdua-duaan dengan Chang, seolah-olah kalian masih berpacaran?"

Harry mendadak membatu. Ucapan Draco tadi jelas tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. 'Jadi, Draco cemburu?' batinnya heran.

Harry gantian menatap Draco intens.

"Apa?" tanya Draco ketus.

Harry tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap pacarnya itu. Kalau saja dia tak hapal dengan sifat Draco, pastilah akan terjadi pertengkaran hebat sebelum mereka keluar dari kastil Hogwarts.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Harry.

"Apa?! No way!" kilah Draco sambil membuang mukanya. Draco merasa mukanya hampir semerah muka Harry tadi. Tapi—begitu mengingat bahwa aura Malfoy selalu menang dan mendominasi, dia kemudian menatap Harry lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum membeku di sini," tukas Draco.

Kali ini, dia melangkah lebih dulu, membiarkan Harry mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Draco!" pekik Harry terengah-engah menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Draco. Draco memutar matanya bosan, kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan berhenti melangkah.

Dilihatnya Harry yang sedang susah payah berlari menembus tebalnya salju. Ketika sampai tepat di depannya, Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jelas marah karena ditinggalkan dan harus berlari.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Sesekali Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco, jelas mencari kehangatan yang ditawarkan tubuh kekar Draco. Namun, Draco yang sedang menjalankan mogok bicara karena cemburu, jelas tak akan menghiraukan Harry. Yah—setidaknya, saat ini...

Mereka sampai ke _The Three Broomstick_ dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas tak bisa di bilang bahagia. Harry terlihat sesekali memegangi tangannya yang tadi sempat di tarik Draco secara kasar. Sementara Draco jelas tak mau menatap Harry barang sedetikpun. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang masih kosong. _The Three Broomstick_ jelas laris manis di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan mereka harusnya bersyukur, masih ada tempat yang tersisa.

"Butterbeer," pesan Harry pada seorang pelayang disana. Masih dengan meniup-niupkan napasnya pada kedua telapak tangan.

"Sama," kata Draco menyebutkan pesanannya.

Harry jelas merengut pada Draco karena sifatnya itu. Sedari tadi di kastil setelah bertemu Chang, Draco jelas mogok bicara padanya. Jangankan bicara, menatap Harry saja ia tak mau!

"Kenapa kau dari tadi mengacuhkanku?!" gertak Harry pada pemuda di depannya. Draco mengernyit heran.

"Malfoy!" tegur Harry. Jelas saja sangat marah. 'Seharusnya aku yang marah padanya!,' batin Harry.

Tetapi, Draco masih tetap saja diam. Dia hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, tak ada tanda-tanda mau menjawab pertanyaan Harry.

Beberapa orang mendelik tajam ke arah mereka. Beberapa malah sibuk berbisik-bisik ke sesama temannya.

Jelas saja, pemandangan di kedai hari itu memang membuat beberapa orang heran. Draco Malfoy, pangeran es dari Slytherin, jalan dengan Harry Potter, anak emas Gryffindor?

Oh—sungguh mencenangkan...

Yah, karena pada hari itulah, Harry dan Draco telah berjanji untuk berkencan secara blak-blakan. Maksudnya, mereka—apa, ya namanya?

Pokoknya, hari itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka berdua mendeklarasikan diri ke hadapan publik bahwa mereka adalah sepasang ke-ka-sih.

Dan Harry sungguh tak ingin menghiraukan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang mendelik tajam ke arah mereka, atau pekikan para gadis penggemar mereka. Yang Harry hiraukan saat ini, hanyalah Tuan Muda Malfoy yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau tak seharusnya marah seperti ini! Harusnya ak—"

Harry menghentikan ucapannya ketika Draco memajukan tubuhnya. Mukanya telah sebegitu dekat dengan muka Harry.

Dan wajah Harry jelas makin merah.

"Draco! Jaga sikapmu! Banyak orang disini!" ujar Harry memelankan suaranya.

Draco menyeringai. "Oh yeah? Kenapa tak kita lupakan saja orang-orang bodoh itu? Hmm?"

"Draco! Kembali duduk!" pekik Harry ketika Draco makin memajukan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran, Harry. Berjanjilah tak akan berbicara dengan Ravenclaw itu lagi."

"Draco!"

"Kiss me..."

"Ap—oh, Draco, please. Banyak orang di sini!"

"Kiss me, Harry. Atau aku akan tetap mogok bicara..."

"Draco, kau gila! Orang-orang melihat kita!"

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, Harry. Punggungku pegal harus seperti ini terus. Satu... satu setengah... dua... sudah dua, Harry..."

"..."

"Dua sete—"

Dua bibir merah saling bertemu, tak menghiraukan pekik kaget para pengunjung di sana. Kedua pemuda yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu makin menikmati adegan pribadi mereka berdua, tanpa menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan itu bisa dibilang juga termasuk memberikan tontonan gratis pada para pengunjung di sana.

Lalu bibir itu menjauh setelah bertaut beberapa detik.

Mata Draco berkilat ganjil, sementara Harry segera menunduk. Beberapa detik seperti itu, kemudian tak ada lagi pasang mata yang mengamati mereka. Dan barulah, Harry berani untuk mendongak menatap Draco.

Sang kekasih tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan hangat yang selalu membuatnya meleleh. Bibir yang baru saja dicium Harry itupun melengkung menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis untuk sang kekasih.

Dan wajah Harry benar-benar memerah karenanya. Lalu, tanpa ada aba-aba dari otaknya, sang pemuda beriris emerald membalas tersenyum.

"I love you, Harry..."

"..."

"Harry..."

"Draco, ayo pulang."

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
